


Lazy Day

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Farm Life [3]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Facial, Multi, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: The trio enjoy a lazy day
Relationships: Puppy/Mistress/Goddess
Series: Farm Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620019
Kudos: 3





	Lazy Day

Puppy sat in a fluffy armchair, watching Goddess and Mistress. When she had sat down to do some needlework, they had been watching some music show and arguing about bands. Now they were curled up together, Mistress holding Goddess to her chest and snoring gently. Goddess had buried her face in Mistress, and soon was breathing slowly. Puppy thought they looked adorable. Eventually, she took out her phone, muted it, and snapped a couple of pictures of the scene. Just in time too, as Mistress had started to wakeup. She looked down to see Goddess curled into her. She then looked up to see Puppy making heart eyes at the pair of them. She chuckled softly, and mouthed ‘Like a cat.’ Puppy snickered, and Goddess stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
“Hey babe, how are you?” Mistress asked nonchalantly.  
“What time is it?” Goddess asked sleepily.  
“2:30 PM,” Puppy said, looking at her phone. Goddess turned to Puppy.  
“C’mere Puppy,” she murmured, and Puppy padded over. As soon as she reached Goddess, she was bent over the armrest of the sofa.  
“I have something I need to take care of Puppy, do you mind?” Goddess whispered in Puppy’s ear as she rubbed her boxer covered cock on Puppy’s bare pussy. Puppy shook her head and whimpered. Mistress slid a little further down the couch so she was kneeling in front of Puppy’s face.  
“What about me?” she asked, pushing Puppy’s head so she could feel Mistress’s cock through her panties. Puppy pulled Mistress’s panties down with her teeth, and looked up at Mistress with her mouth open. Puppy appreciated how much Mistress’s butt had developed, but she definitely also appreciated Mistress’s pretty face and boobs. And Mistress rarely wore a top around the house, apart from Goddess. The Mistress and Goddess entered Puppy together, causing her to moan onto Mistress’s cock. She felt Goddess tease her clit with her fingers while Mistress stuck her cock down Puppy’s throat. She gagged, and Mistress and Goddess moaned at the sensation together. Mistress started fucking Puppy’s face hard, and she spasmed around Goddess every time Mistress’s cock went down her throat. Mistress shoved her cock in Puppy’s mouth to the hilt, and Puppy came with Mistress.  
Puppy felt Mistress hump her face shallowly as her cock stayed stiff. She was seeing spots by the time Mistress pulled back to let her breathe. Goddess never let up, pounding Puppy roughly, rubbing her clit on the armrest. Puppy moaned, and Mistress took the opportunity to start fucking Puppy’s face again. Puppy looked up at Mistress, who groaned at the sight and fucked her harder. Goddess was relentless, and Puppy came again, her moans muffled by Mistress’s cock. Puppy saw stars as her dommes tried their damndest to hammer their cocks together. She screamed on Mistress’s cock, and Mistress pulled out and came all over her face and breasts. And the couch. Goddess kept going, pulling one last orgasm out of the cum-faced and exhausted Puppy before she pulled Puppy’s hips against hers and shot load after load of cum deep into her pussy. The three of them curled up together for a few minutes, then Goddess spoke.  
“Did you get cum on the couch again Mistress?” she asked. Mistress slide further under Puppy to hide, and Puppy turned to look at Goddess, still covered in Mistress’s cum.


End file.
